power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Red Galaxy Ranger Intern/The Search for The Next Trakeena
Trakeena01.jpg|The Search For The Next Trakeena|linktext=for the next Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Fan-Film. I'm completely speechless. I've been thinking about it ever since development on the Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fan-film project Anthony Marsh, Jr is currently pursuing for a 2014 release arose since last Summer in August. Since Scorpius' daughter, Trakeena, won't be in the 2014 film (the first of the very least 3 films of a Lost Galaxy fan-film trilogy), the question is who would be considered for the villian in a future fan-film sequel? Anthony has stated many many times on YouTube on various videos regarding his past and current PRLG film projects that he constantly struggled to find what regular girl - mainly a grown woman - in her late teens, 20s and/or 30s should play the lesser known iconic LG villainess in a film. Most of the time, he has been searching obsessively for over 1,000 actresses from popular movies and TV shows that can be akin to Amy Miller's portrayal of Trakeena from the show. Unfortunately, none of these actresses don't look anything like Trakeena. Yet, you can find - in your thoughts - who can play Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn and/or Talia Al Gaul in a future Batman movie or whatever. Trakeena maybe one of the best female villains Power Rangers ever had, but some (mainly women and girls who don't watch the show and/or never were fans of seasons outside of MMPR) conceive her to be underrated. While Anthony has been working on the project still, there were 4 actress considerations for Trakeena in a PRLG film, mainly the 3 original choices being older than what the character shouldn't be - Wendie Malick (she is way too old for it), Kate Walsh (too girly, yet people like her), and Patricia Heaton (don't get me started with that former ELR starlet of a cunt). Ever since the 2014 Fan-Film reboot of PRLG was announced by Anthony last year on July 20, he wanted to go with someone classy, yet also as lesser known as the villain herself, like beauty model icon Jerry Hall (almost close to being in her 60s so...uh....) for the part in the film. Unfortunately, poor Trakeena is again shafted from making an appearence in the fan-film and Anthony's current actress choice for her has been put on halt. Maybe once the upcoming Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film does comes out next summer on YouTube, Anthony will think of an actress (or regular female civilian who would like to get into acting) as his inspiration for Trakeena, since the fan-film projects of PRLG he is making has paper/mount-board puppets for characters. To kick start a "Revive Trakeena" Campaign, I have pictures of Famous NOT-SO-Famous celebrity individuals that would likely be''' the Next Trakeena.' 1ba03243-601a-3957-b7d2-8507a75bbc4c.jpg|Kristen Wiig (51% a possibility) 012.jpg|Shelly Martinez (30% a possibility. Like earlier in one of our blogs on this site, I wondered what if Shelly would be it.) 49.jpg|Diora Baird (uh.....) 600full-jenna-dewan.jpg|Jenna Dewan-Tatum (Uh...Maybe) 600full-olivia-wilde2.jpg|Olivia Wilde (She was Anthony's original choice for Maya in a PRLG film). 936full-kate-winslet.jpg|Kate Winslet 18678_283485525097_8187012_n.jpg|Jennifer Bini-Taylor (that bitch from ''Two and a Half Men? Puh-leeze.) 4458713-sharon-stone.jpg|Sharon Stone (I don't think so. Been thinking about it, but she looks way too old. Though she looks wicked in this photo). tumblr_lo0p3oFDwM1qez3s1o1_500_thumb.gif|Lady Gaga (since when she began acting? Her music still sucks to me). 535ed38b-7513-3786-977e-5aa226043044.jpg|Helena Bohham-Carter (she looked hot in The Lone Ranger movie. I couldn't resist it.) th (3).JPG|Jessica Chastain howard1jl1310.jpg|Bryce Dallas Howard (She looks like her, a little. Not really. BTW, she still was a sorry choice for Gwen Stacy in Spider-Man 3). th-Clarke.jpg|Melinda Clarke 600full-jessica-pare6.jpg|Jessica Pare (possibly. She looked very goth hot in Suck). 600full-katy-perry.jpg|Katy Perry 936full-marion-cotillard.jpg|Marion Collitard (She was just Miranda Tale/Talia Al Gaul in The Dark Knight Rises. Is it worth the risk having her one of my top fan-casting choices for Trakeena? ) Christina-Applegate-1127774.jpg|Christina Applegate (She looked so hot as Kelly Bundy on Married...With Children. I don't wanna picture Chrissy here as Trakeena. Sorry!) angelina-jolie_302996.jpg|Angelina Jolie (one of Hollywood's most overrated actresses on the mother-effin' planet. When she started out in movies, she looked so pudgy ugly. Now, she wants to look like a Trophy Wife? You know she had to undergo surgery regarding her getting Breast Cancer. You think she would work out as a possible choice for Trakeena? My book, I don't think so. She is also Maleficent in Disney's upcoming live-action film based on a animated classic featuring one of Disney's greatest female villains ever). Rooney-Mara-Ethan-Miller-Getty-Images.jpg|Rooney Mara (screw you. You still can never top Noomi Rapace as the REAL Girl With the Dragon Tattoo). wenn3066022.jpg|Milla Jovovich (pretty much the only actress in Hollywood I know that still likes to be an ass-kicker in Action movies. IMO, the Resident Evil movies still suck). darla-haun-lead.jpeg|Darla Haun (remember this lady from the Lightspeed Rescue teamup episodes as Heather's mom? Why not have her as Trakeena instead of Jennifer Burns? Saban, you suck). Monica_Bellucci1.jpg|Monica Bellucci (She should be better off as Maya rather than Trakeena). 2967034789_5aac0cd7de_z.jpg|Mandy Lynn (Wait a sec? This chick doesn't do acting. All she does is show off nude). 04- Milani.jpg|Denise Milani (I know what you are thinkin'. If I include her as Trakeena, you guys would jerk off at her you-know-whats. Milani is not an actress.) Julianne_Hough+Feb_13_2011.jpg|Julianne Hough aksana-wwe-5.jpg|Aksana (If only this WWE diva would have a break in acting, she would be one of my next choices as Trakeena.) 936full-amy-childs.jpg|Amy Childs (She looks too much like Megan Fox to me.) amy-adams-laechelt-suess.jpg|Amy Adams (First she was Giselle in Enchanted, then Lois Lane in Man of Steel, what's next? Have her as Trakeena? ) Debbie+Gibson+7pyUux9EeZDm.jpg|Deborah Gibson Andreea-Banica(2).jpg|Andreea Banica (Again, like Mandy Lynn and Denise Milani, she ain't an actress). Gina+Gershon+Charlotte+Ronson+Backstage+Fall+zb7f0Zc4gAEl.jpg|Gina Gershon tumblr_mog9edKiDi1rczhoqo1_500.jpg|Lana Parilla (currently Regina/Evil Queen in Once Upon A Time). mckenziewestmore.jpg|McKenzie Westmore (the Face-Off host?) Crista_Flanagan.jpg|Crista Flanagan Patricia-Heaton-patricia-heaton-32984232-2000-3000.jpg|Patricia Heaton (What did I just told y'all?!) 4th-Annual-Runway-For-Life-benefiting-amy-yasbeck-17618025-1880-2560.jpg|Amy Yasbeck th_2.JPG|Madonna (the Legendary Queen of Pop as Trakeena? No way. Everyone knows her acting sucks). sienna-miller-rise-of-the-press-conference-021.jpg|Sienna Miller (screw you bitch! you sucked so hard as The Baroness in G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra. Forget you. Go back doing broadway). CSH-006626.jpg|Virginia Madsen (she should be better off as Trakeena's mother - if her mom would exist in the PR universe, but no, Saban was too stubborn to come up with a mother figure for her). Kim-kimberly-wyatt-4227097-500-667.jpg|Kimberly Wyatt sarah-harding-91039.jpg|Sarah Harding (bitch, you look crazy.) tumblr_m1zwmbkXDj1r1fxmjo1_1280.jpg|Kathleen Bradley (aka. Ms. Parker from Friday. Sucks she doesn't act anymore. : ( ) Karen+Gillan+Celebrities+MediaGuardian+Edinburgh+9Iyt9S7tRO9l.jpg|Karen Gillian kristen-stewart-gushes-over-dog-web__oPt.jpg|Kristen Stewart (boring!) amy-brenneman(3).jpg|Amy Brenneman Sarah+Gadon+Stars+Cosmopolis+Premiere+Cannes+ALvTU89uKLcx.jpg|Sarah Gadon emilia-clarke-photo_652x806.jpg|Emilia Clarke (the Games of Thrones chick.) Nicola+Roberts+Charlie+Fennell+dating+InoJJmgGOvNl.jpg|Nicola Roberts willa_ford_photo_9.jpg|Willa Ford winona-ryder-1.jpg|Winona Ryder 15tret.jpg|Lynn Collins 84953.jpg|Vinessa Shaw Torrie-Wilson-torrie-wilson-7511252-1024-768.jpg|Torrie Wilson 600full-nadia-bjorlin.jpg|Nadia Bjorlin Eva-Mendes-1248684.jpg|Eva Mendes Scarlett-Johansson1.jpg|Scarlett Johannson debi-mazar_100320189_m.jpg|Debi Mazar Meghan+Ory+2.jpg|Meghan Ory (another Once Upon A Time alum considered for Trakeena on my list.) jessica-lowndes-limbo-opening-night-08.jpg|Jessica Lowndes finneran.jpg|Katie Finneran ModelShot.2.LoRes.jpg|Brandi Williams (the TV personality/journalist. Not the black chick singer). annie_Wersching.jpg|Annie Wersching deborah-ann-woll_49526.jpg|Deborah Ann Woll lisa_marie_varon_vic_258__3IbkNF5.sized.jpeg|Lisa Marie Varon (aka. Victoria - in WWE and Tara - in TNA. Yet another former WWE diva/TNA knockout considered for Trakeena's role in a film. Varon is not an actress. She's a wrestler and a bodybuilder.) Michelle Forbes-ALO-106814.jpg|Michelle Forbes (let's not forget, she was the voice of Circe in DC Universe Online). 260c4a96f18b6ce09cdaad2226fe8e4d.jpg|Meredith Thomas (sucks she's so underrated and lesser known. ) : ) 1357235097_annalynne-mccord-560.jpg|Anna-Lynne McCord Adrianne_Curry_Picture_07.jpg|Adrianne Curry Opening+Ceremony+Inside+66th+Venice+Film+Festival+Gs5KDOVXcRKl.jpg|Maria Grazia Cucinotta January-Jones_SAG-Awards-2013.jpg|January Jones (in Mad Men and X-Men: First Class - hot as a fox. In anything else, bleh!) MV5BMjMxNjUwODg2MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODI2NjkzNw@@._V1._SX640_SY946_.jpg|Elizabeth McGovern (She should better off as her mother if, again, would exist). 37081_537293046282342_330467528_n.jpg|Nathalie Cox (10% a possibility. She should better off as my choice for Astronema/Karone in a PRIS film instead). 13857438_ori.jpg|Charlotte Corner (meh.....) liv_tyler_hair_2.jpg|Liv Tyler jana-mitsoula-232934.jpg|Jana Mitsoula thecrush47.jpg|Jennifer Rubin (Remember her from A Nightmare On Elm Street 3: The Dream Warriors?) Lisa_Wilcox.jpg|Lisa Wilcox (the Elm Street hottie from 4'' and ''5. Why not have her?) 600full-erika-anderson.jpg|Erika Anderson LisaZaneHH2b.png|Lisa Zane Lucy+Lawless+2011+Winter+TCA+Tour+Day+3+VxlNIEJT2sXl.jpg|Lucy Lawless (What if the Xena: Warrior Princess icon was Trakeena?) Melora Hardin-CTD-000423.jpg|Melora Hardin (Can SHE be it?!) images(5).jpg|Kate Linder (Damn. For an actress 65+, she should be Trakeena's great-grandmother or long lost stepmother). Julia_Voth_Canadian_Actress_001.jpg|Julia Voth (Albert Wesker suggested me about her playing Trakeena. Really? If a Power Rangers RPM fan-film reboot would be made by someone other than yours truly, Voth would be better off as someone's choice for the role of Tenaya 7. No thank you Albert.) Category:Blog posts Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film)